Truth or Dare With Danisnotonfire
by smosher4life
Summary: An unknown texts you and says they love you. You wonder who it is and it changes your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

You got a text from a number you didn't recognize. It said 'I love you please be my girlfriend'. Could it be your ex-boyfriend? No it couldn't. you still had his number. You had just broken up with him and was returning to your flat. 'Uhm who is this?' you texted back. You got a text literally just when you pressed send. 'I'm so sorry I'm making a truth or dare video for my YouTube channel sorry if I freaked you out :)' it said. danisnotonfire had just tweeted he was doing a truth or dare video. Was this Dan? 'have you tweeted that you were doing a truth or dare video like 10 minutes ago?' I asked. 'yeah…' he texted back. 'oh my god you're Dan aren't you?' you texted back. Now he called. "Hello?" you said. "Hi it's Dan." He said. " Hi Dan. I'll try not to fangirl too much as I'm in the train and it would be really awkward." You said. "Heh you really are a fan aren't you?" He said. "No. I'm a Danosaur." You said. "Aww really? Can you say something to the world? You're on speaker." He said. "Yeah sure. Something to the world." You said trying not to laugh. "Nice one. Save my number and I'll save yours." He says and hangs up. I quickly saved his number and got off the train. You were the luckiest person in the entire world.

You were home cooking dinner for once when Dan called. "Hey." You said. "Hey Y/N. Can I come over?" he said. "Uhm yeah I think so but you don't know where I live." You said "Can I have your address? I need to talk to you." He said "Sure." You tell him your address and he shows up in less than 5 minutes. "That was quick! Where do live?" you ask him. "Just above you." He says coldly. "Oh okay. Well come in" you said and move so he can come in. "Nice flat. Looks a lot like mine." He says. "Really? Well I tried to make it unique but apparently I failed. Wanna have some food? I just cooked some. " you ask him. "What are we having?" he asks and smiles. "We're having Chinese. I can't cook anything else." You said. "Nice. That's exactly what I was craving right now." He says laughing. "I never use the dining table so we're sitting on the sofa if it's okay with you." You say and go check on the food. "Thanks!" he says.

You came over with plates and utensils and then the food. "This is really good." Dan says. _You __**look**__ very good_ you thought to yourself. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" you asked. He hesitated but finally asked. "will you go on a date with me?" you almost choked on your food. "What?!" you asked. "It's okay if you don't want to…" "I would love to. But I just broke up with my boyfriend so it might be some time." you said. "Oh my God Y/N I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he said in shock. "Yeah yeah I'm fine he was a dick anyway." You said. He was perfect.

"So what are you doing with your life?" he asked. No one cared about what you wanted to do and Dan Howell shows up, asks you out and jumps right into your life story. You smiled. "I'm planning a YouTube video." You said looking down at your food. "Really? What's your username? I'll check you out!" he said. You smiled and looked at him. "This will be my first YouTube video. And I want you to approve it before I upload it. It's about you." You said. "What's your idea?" he asks his voice breaking. You looked up at him and saw that his face was blushing. "I have been planning it since I was 15. I have written down ever line and ever movement you make in one of your videos and I've been practicing for ages and I think I'm ready to film. Just need a proper camera." You said as you looked at him. His eyes were even more beautiful in real life. "Something new. I like it. It'll become a trend. Just wait and see. You can borrow my camera for sure." He says smirking at you. You smile at him. "You're the best Dan." You said to him.

You spend all night together and Phil had come over too. This was the best night of your life.


	2. Truth or Dare CH 2

Truth or Dare pt 2

"So there we go some of the reasons my life is made difficult but we're not always the bad guys okay? I made some research on the internet and found out that-" you were interrupted by the door opening. "Daaan! I was so close this time!" you said in a jokingly annoyed tone. "I'm sorry but were eating now. Are you coming?" he asked. "Fine I'm coming." You said and turned off the camera.

"So what video did you choose this time?" Phil asked. "Leftandism." You said tucking into your food like a Viking. "Charming!" Dan exclaimed as you had noodles hanging out of your mouth. "Shut up!" you said and the boys laughed. "I'm so glad you wanted to move in with us Y/N." Phil said. Dan nodded in agreement. "Well I'm glad you wanted to have me." You said and smiled. "Always." Dan smiled and kissed you. "Uhm guys? Can you like, wait?" Phil said. "Fine then! But you better prepare your headphones then." Dan said smirking. "Awwww dude I could have lived without that image!" Phil said. You and Dan laughed.

"Hey Y/N! Wanna do a live show with me?" Dan yelled. You laughed to yourself. "Yeah sure! But in the old days, live show was porn." You said as you walked in. "Who says it's not porn?" Dan said. You laughed as sat down and kissed him. "You ready?" He asked. "Yeah. Wait. Is my hair okay?" you asked. "You're beautiful." He said as he kissed you. You smiled. You still got butterflies in your belly every time you looked at him. You looked down in the chat. "Oh my god sooo cute" "wait what? I thought Dan and Phil was together" "I wish I was her" and so on. Had Dan started the livestream before you kissed? "Uhm Dan? Did you start the live stream before we kissed?" you asked him blushing. "I think I might have." He said faking a smile. "Fuck." You said. "Well there's nothing to do now. It's gonna be all over tumblr tomorrow." He said looking at you. "Oh well. We had to tell them some time." You said and wrapped your arms around him. He smiled down at you. "Are you sure? There's some evil haters out there." He said looking concerned. "I can deal with that. Don't worry." You said. He looked down at you. Then at the computer. "Well guys. Y/N is my girlfriend. No more Phan." He said giggling. You smiled at him. "So what do you guys think?" He said. The chat was more busy than ever. "Okay, someone said 'So have you had sex yet?'" you read. "Uhm…" Dan said clearly blushing. "Yes. And he's good." You said. "Y/N! Geez girl!" Dan said blushing even more.

"Hey what's up?" Phil said as he walking into the room. "Oh we're doing a live stream and a person asked if me and Dan have had sex before." You said casually. "Oh yes you have. Loudly." Phil said. "PHIL!" Dan yelled. He was blushing so much. You and Phil was dying of laughter. "Okay guys as you can see I live with so normal and reserved people." Dan said laughing. "Oh shut up you love me!" You said. "Yes I do." He said looking at you. "Aww I love you too Dan." You said and hugged him. "Wait, this is the first time you said you loved me." Looking at him. "Well one time has to be the first right?" he said looking at the computer screen.

"Okay so someone says 'can you do truth or dare' will you be up for it?" Dan said looking at you. "Sure. I only have good memories from that." You said smiling.

"Okay so truth, have you ever wanted to exchange Y/N for Phil?" Dan read out loud. "Of course not. I mean Phil is my best friend and I would take a bullet for him, but Y/N is the love of my life and I would never even think about having another girl than her. I mean who would choose between their brother and they soul mate?" Dan said. "Thanks Dan!" you and Phil said simultaneously.

"Dare, take a pregnancy test and see if you're pregnant" you read. "Fine, I'll be back in a second." You said and ran off. You came back with the test in your hand. "So? What does it say?" Dan asked nervously. "I don't know yet. We have to wait a couple of minutes." You said just as nervous. You had your suspicions too so it was nerve wrecking to you. You looked down at the test and Dan talked to the fans. "D-Dan" you whispered. He didn't hear you. He turned around when he saw the chat going nuts. "A-are you pregnant?" he asked stuttering. His face was unreadable but you couldn't hide the truth. "Y-y-yes" you said looking at Dan who slowly got color in his face. "What are you thinking?" He asked looking into your eyes. "That I'm ready" You say but without any expression on your face. "Me too." He says slowly smiling. You started to smile and at last you hugged him and tears formed in your eyes. "This has to be my favorite truth or dare ever." You said laughing. "Yeah!" Dan said hugging you again. "What's going on?!" Phil asked running into the room. "I'm pregnant!" you said half crying half laughing."Oh my God that's amazing!" Phil said hugging both you and Dan. "Okay guys we have to go now. See you soon." Dan said and turned webcam off.

This has got to be the best day ever.


End file.
